Lucid
Background Where most men would stand facing the horizon with wonder as to what amazing adventure fate has planned for them, Lucid will stand and wonder how many people who could rob before they leave his company. The stealthy and devious drow appears to be on a never ending quest to lighten the loads of all those around him, as long as that load is worth selling. To many, this constant chaos of theft and lies may seem just a path straight to one owns demise, Lucid is at least grateful someone else is paying for the trip. Early Life Lucid was born and raised in a coastal town long since forgotten. It was here that his father taught him how to use a blade and bow in order to survive. As he grew, he would constantly cause trouble with his friends throughout the town, often picking locks or lying to merchants in order to get goods for free. His mother was troubled by his talents fearing that one day her son would pay the ultimate price. Little did she know it was the town that would suffer. One night a rain of fire descended on the coastal town. Soldiers dressed in black and red swarmed the streets exterminating all life. Lucid used his devious talents to hide himself within the chaos and flame whilst he watched all those dear to him be slaughtered by this army of fire. When the flames died, so did all memory of the town and its people. Lucid emerged from the smoke and ash a darkened soul. After collecting all items of use and as much gold as he could find, he left. Joining the Order After years of travelling and theft, Lucid met a group of adventurers known as OotOO. Having displayed unrivaled skill in the schools of stealth, theft and dishonesty, they immediately realized that having a member like him within their organization was an absolutely terrible idea and he should rather be kept at a distance. However, Schevchenko the Windswept saw that although chaos surrounded this rogue, he truly was an asset to the organization, especially when the party had no one to check for and disable traps at the time. This sudden realization coupled with a truly emotional and heart-warming testimony by Schevchenko, it was decided Lucid would be accepted in without contract, so as to ensure dismissal without severance package should they need to fire him. Lucid now journeys with OotOO with the hopes that he will not only be able to continue honing his skills of stealth and deception, but to also find clues to the army of fire that destroyed his life, so he may return the favour. Life Lucid now journeys with OotOO on many legendary adventures and has become to form bonds with his comrades. Some party members have begun to trust the rogue after seeing that he is more than just a thieving soul trying to rob the world of all it's valuables. Most notably, Schevchenko and Lucid have reached bro status. On some occasions, Lucid takes up the lead in the party and has also begun to display signs of compassion and a sense of fairness, much to the shock of his comrades, however the rogue still makes use of others funds to fuel his generosity. Death Lucid met his demise at the blades of 6 bodyguards after brutally murdering their boss. No one knows what exactly went through his mind when he decided to teleport with the Two Ring into the warlord minotaur's inner circle, but it was incredibly badass, right up the point he was bludgeoned to death. Quotes "It feels good to earn trust, it's more impressive when you steal it" - Lucid on trust Category:Characters